(jobs)
by Amandaaaaaaaa
Summary: It wasn't really the job you dreamed of. And it wasn't exactly where you wanted to be. But you definitely didn't expect to end up watching over a prisoner.


**Author's Note: I have five different stories that are sitting in my document box that I have to publish, ugh. I don't know why, but I feel really lazy. **

**Chocolate milk is cool. Oh, and I finished The Fault in our Stars yesterday. A lot of tears. /sigh. Thank you AshleyMCL again for making me sit down and write, aha.**

* * *

It was a bit dark, the airy smell of the tiny room full of nothingness. You sway back and forth, your eyes adjusting on an empty box. You hold a tight grip on a pistol as you tap the floor with your foot.

It was getting boring being here. Every single day your mind ached for at least something to do. But instead your father put you on watch for a prisoner. Oh, the great life of being a military soldier.

Actually, military soldiers normally don't do this kind of stuff. Or at least that's what you think. Apparently, one of the guards found a wanted man, and captured the male immediately. And who had to keep watch while everyone else was training? You did.

That wasn't something you looked forward to when you decided to be a soldier for the army. Well, there wasn't anything you looked forward to. You don't even remember the reason why you wanted to be one in the first place.

The prisoner didn't look like one, really. His messy blue hair matched with his orange jumpsuit, making him the first thing you'd see if you open your eyes. Of course he would get caught.

He has a smile on the whole time the other guards were locking him in the cell. It really started to feel like he actually wants to be here.

"What's your name?"

You spin around to face the prisoner. He is smiling like nothing is wrong, but obviously there is. He was talking to a soldier who could easily kill him with a pull of a trigger.

"My name is Kentin. Yours?" you say confidently, nodding toward him.

He smiles and tilts his head. "I'm Alexy. I have a question for you: um, why did you choose to work here? I mean, you don't look like one who would be a soldier."

You are automatically quiet. You didn't really know what to say, to answer. Prisoners are good at shutting people up.

You then nonchalantly shrug your shoulders after a while. "Because I want to."

Alexy laughed a bit and put his hand into his dirty blue hair. "You're lying to me."

"It doesn't matter if I'm lying to you or anything. Seriously, we just met," you say, shaking your head in annoyance.

"Yeah, but we're friends now. And friends don't lie to each other, do they?"

You feel a smile coming on, and maybe a little blush. You don't really know where the blush is coming from. Probably from the bottom of your heart.

You don't remember the last time you had actually 'friends'. Since you arrived here, all you cared about was work, time, and work. Nothing else matters.

The first time you arrived was the day your father sent you to the military because of a misunderstanding with bullies. No, it wasn't a misunderstanding. It was more, well, it was more on purpose. Everyone likes to pick on you.

It was that day when you decided you'd rather stay here then go back to the hellhole named school. Your father was extremely proud, happier than you ever saw him, patting you on the back. But your mother didn't look too happy. Heck, she didn't look happy at all.

That's probably what every parent—other than your father—would feel.

"Hey? Are you okay, Ken?" Alexy says, frowning for half a second.

You nod, feeling a bit dizzy. You ignore the fact he said your 'old' name, though. It sounds cute when he says it.

Alexy motions for you to come closer to him, and you do as told. You don't really know what you're thinking at the moment. If you actually knew what you're doing, you would've ran off in a no time flat.

You sit on the ground in front of his jail cell, feeling his cold hand on your head.

"Hmm, you feel sick…When was the last time you ate?"

You frown. What did that have to do with you being sick? "Yesterday."

He nods lightly.

"Hey, Alexy? What did you do anyway? How did you end up here?"

Alexy lets go of you, but he still has his smile. "I took the blame for something. No big deal, I guess."

You nod this time. It may be weird, but you felt a sudden attraction for this person.

All of a sudden, you hear footsteps. Your father.

You get up quickly, standing beside the box like before. You don't want your father to get mad.

"Hey, son. Time for lunch, get up and go."

"Okay, dad. I'll come," you laugh expressionlessly. You uncontrollably turn your head to Alexy, smiling like an idiot.

Your dad nods, standing out in the hallway.

You turn to Alexy once again, but you don't say anything. Instead, he does. "Bye, Ken."

You simply wave back to him without smiling. He stood up and sat in the same spot he was sitting before.

"Kentin, let's go," you hear your father say, now standing next to you.

You watch your father walk about to Alexy's cell and kick it extremely hard. "Have fun in Hell, you faggot."

You wince, but words don't seem right at the moment. You have the urge to slap your dad, but you can't.

You can't do anything anymore.


End file.
